Fated
by kfeve11
Summary: This is an alternate universe. Belle must marry Gaston in order to save her father. But then a creature is brought into their lives. Please RNR
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter 1**

"Marry me, Belle," Gaston grinned, arrogance oozing out of him. I was rooted to the spot, freezing cold. I had been hoping this time would never come, that I would never be forced to make this decision. I felt sick with fear. I truly hated Gaston, with his cocky walk and conceited nature. He had always repulsed me, but as of late I had been too distracted with my father that I no longer had to energy to halt his advances. And we needed money…so badly.

"I…I…"

As I tried to stammer out a coherent reply, I pictured father, pale as a sheet and so frail. His deterioration was so quick I had barely gained a moment to reflect on my own life. I knew what I had to say, but my own fear stalled me. The thought of marriage to this buffoon was ridiculous. But necessary.

"Well?" his smile widened, enjoying the bewilderment on my face. He probably mistook my repulsion for awe.

I wanted to scream no but the image of my dying father pulsed before my eyes, stinging me. With a sigh I relinquished my happiness, "yes." As I muttered the words it felt as though I had been punched hard in the gut, winding me. My arms and legs were numb, yet the pain in my chest was so strong it brought tears to my eyes.

Once again, Gaston's narcissism forced him to misconstrue this for joy and grabbing me forcefully, crushed his lips down on mine. I held my breath, recoiling as far from his as I could. What have I done?

**Chapter 2**

I paced the floor outside my father's room, debating whether to disturb him or not. I had to tell him, to explain to him, but the knowledge that I really was doing something wrong held me back. Of course I regretted my decision but there was no going back. My head pounded with the weight of breaking the news, almost forcing me to turn and run. To leave all the responsibilities and pain that ultimately faced me.

With a sigh I pushed open the door and entered the dark chamber. The only light came from a candle flickering slowly besides his bed. As I approached I saw he was still awake and almost recoiled at the sight of him. Even in the golden candle light, his face was grey and it repulsed me to see him like this. It confirmed what I had done.

"Papa?" I whispered.

"Yes, Belle?" His voice was so weak I had to strain to hear, even in the quiet of the night.

"I..." it was hard to speak, "I've made a decision and I don't want you to be angry with me. I know it's the best way for us and I can't see any other way to help. I can't stand by and watch you...die. I need to do something. And this is all I can think of. I...I have agreed to marry Gaston."

The silence was piercing. It took almost an eternity for him to reply. I refused to look at him. I would not be swayed.

"No Belle. I won't allow you to."

Hot painful tears flowed from my eyes, "I have to."

I could hear the anger in his voice, although it was barely audible, "I am dying Belle. No amount of money is going to help. Even if it prolongs my life slightly, I will leave eventually. And then you will be left alone with a marriage that you don't want and a man you despise."

I couldn't speak right away, the pain choked me. "Papa. I will marry Gaston and you will get better. I'll leave you to sleep now."

Before he could summon the strength to reply I stood and almost ran from the room. My feet led me outside the house, into the cold unwelcoming darkness and I fell to my knees. Great, wracking sobs sounded from my chest. There was nothing else I could do. As the sobs subsided I leaned my head to the cold hard ground and felt nothing. I was numb.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In his sheer arrogance, Gaston planned for us to wed as soon as possible. A date was set. I would be married in just a month. Every time the thought occurred to me, I felt the anger and hatred swell up inside me. Why should I sacrifice my happiness? Wasn't there an easier way?

No. There wasn't an easier way at all. If there were I would have found it. And now I was subjected to look into the grotesquely handsome face of Gaston for the rest of my existence. He would try his best to make physical contact with me but I shuddered away from his touch. Would I ever get used to the freezing ice that were his hands?

Due to my father's rapidly deteriorating condition, we had decided that we would move to Gaston's manor before the wedding. Of course we would have separate chambers, which was the only joy I had felt in months. And I took solace in the fact I could escape from his lecherous glances. Gaston had an immense library, which I adored and, when I was not caring for my father, I would escape to a world that had been created for me. I read fairytales and romances, falling into deep worlds where no one could hurt me.

Of course this peace would never last for long. Most of the time I would receive word from the maid that Papa was awake and wishing to see me, or to report he was particularly ill. And I was wrenched from the world of true love and fairy tales, into reality, into hell. Every now and again Gaston would also try and intrude my privacy, clawing into my inner sanctum. And this particular day was one he had chosen.

I was sat in an overly proportioned arm chair, curled up into the cold hard leather, with my nose buried deep into a rather compelling story of fated lovers, when I felt something loom over me. I could smell the testosterone reeking from him, and curled my nose up slightly. His stubbornness in his silence compelled me to ignore his presence and continue reading, although the invasion had already distracted me.

"Belle?" he boomed, irritation coating his voice.

I didn't look up immediately, "mmm?"

He stomped round to stand in front of me, glaring in frustration at my lack of acknowledgement, "Belle?"

With a sigh, I raised my eyes to look at him, "Yes?"

"Go change, I'm having some guests. I wish you to look decent," he snapped.

Decent? I felt I was decent enough as I was. I wore a simple blue dress, nothing fancy but certainly not indecent. I was wearing what little make-up was acceptable for this time of day and my hair was swept into a sleek ponytail. Yes, I concluded, most certainly decent for any company that I was to be presented to.

"I'm fine as I am, Gaston, who is it you want me to meet?" I felt the steely determination rush through me. His eyes flickered at my response. His posture straightened, his strong jaw clenched and his arms folded in defense.

I noticed that as he spoke now, his breathing had quickened, "Belle. Do as I say."

The hot anger in his voice made me flinch slightly, but I was not about to lose so early, "No. They are to see me as I am or not at all, Gaston. You chose."

"I _chose_," he spat the word vehemently, "for you to be a wife and do as I say."

Now I flung myself from the chair, hatred coursing through my blood, "I am not your _wife_ yet! And I will not be ordered around by a disgusting beast like you!"

"You will be," he snarled, rage taking over. I saw his hand rise from the corner of my eye, but I did not break the stare. I would not let him win. Fear winded me, but I could not let him know how truly terrified I was.

A noise at the door broke the moment as the maid gasped in horror. Her big eyes filled with fear and I thanked her a million times in my mind. With my heart pounding in my throat, I ran from Gaston's strength and into the dark night. Snow lay thick on the ground, and I found it terribly difficult to run in. My mind raced faster than my legs could conceive to carry me. I had to back; I knew that without a doubt. But how? How could I force myself to be with such a man? How could I marry a vicious beast that would beat me and suffocate me?

My thoughts were cut off by a horrific sound, coming from behind the trees. The shock stopped my feet, and forced me to listen. I could hear growling, snarling. It was almost deafening. Yet, underneath the terrible noises, I heard something softer. Pain?

I turned to where the sound was coming from, though I could barely see a thing, the black cradled me tight. What was that? I approached very slowly, trying not to anger the thing that was hissing and snarling, but too anxious to see who was hurt.

And then I saw them. In a clearing below me were a pack of wolves. Giant ugly creatures, with severe blood lust and hatred in their eyes. The circled something much larger than they were but on their own, ready for the kill. I couldn't make out what it was at all. As it moaned in pain, the creature looked up towards me, terror in his eyes. And I gasped. What was he?


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**Chapter 4**

The monster dragged itself towards me. I was completely paralyzed with fear, my feet stuck to floor, covered in snow. The wolves were still circling it, however and his attempt to move caused them to continue their relentless attack. An involuntary cry escaped my trembling lips, drawing the attention of the pack to me.

My mind was racing, my blood pulsing in my ears as fear ran through my veins. I cast a very quick glance to the heap of fur, no longer moving, and turned and ran. This was fear I had never known. Gaston's threatening was nothing to this. This was not a reaction fueled by shock, but by sheer terror.

I darted through the trees as fast as I could, my cold feet pounding on the hard floor, the need to see my father again keeping me going. And then I felt it. A jutting tree root grabbed my foot and brought me to the floor. The snarling grew closer too quickly and I felt absolutely nothing. Incoherent plea's came from my mouth, begging God for anything, anyone to save me.

I lifted my eye lid slightly to see a huge grey wolf, growling, leaning back and ready to pounce. The growl grew larger and I knew I was seconds away from being killed, prey for the monsters. But a echoing shot pierced the night sky, followed by a whimpering and then silence. My eyes opened once again, in shock that I was no longer faced by an angry pack of wolves but my fiancée. Gaston.

Relief washed through me, tears streaming from my eyes as I clung to him.

"Belle?" he held me tight to him, trying his best to subside my trembling, "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head fiercely, too stunned to speak yet. Had he come to find me? How did he know where I was?

"Let's get you home," and with that he had bundled me up in his arms. "Don't worry Belle. I'll take care of you."

As my body relaxed slightly, so did my mind and I was asleep before we reached his home.

**Chapter 5**

As my eye lids flickered open everything was extremely blurry. I could make out the comfortable furnishings of my bed chamber, a fire crackling on the hearth and…Gaston.

"Belle?" his voice was so full of concern, it unsettled me, "Are you ok? Do you need the doctor? Does it hurt anywhere?"

I was still slightly disorientated, "Gaston?" I mumbled, groggy from the long sleep.

"Yes?"

"Did it really happen? I wasn't dreaming?" I still couldn't comprehend the images of the previous night were a reality. They didn't seem to fit. Me running, wolves...

When he spoke, I heard a slight smile in his voice, "Yes, you foolish girl. If I hadn't come looking for you…I don't even want to think about what could have happened. And Belle?" something flashed across his face that I found very difficult to read.

"Yes?" I whispered, still unsure of myself.

"I…I'm…well, I'm sorry."

It was then my eyes flashed wide open, suddenly fully alert, "Sorry?"

"For acting like such a...beast," he smirked.

I truly didn't know what to say. For one thing, an apology was not something I thought Gaston was capable of. And secondly, I knew I shouldn't have acted so defensively to deliberately provoke him. My bitterness towards him throughout our entire engagement had been mostly unwarranted. I saw that now. My own prejudices towards him had clouded all the decent gestures he had done for me and my father.

"Belle?"

"Sorry, Gaston, I just wasn't expecting an apology at all," I blinked, confused, "But, thank you. And I need to apologize too. I'm sorry I have been so bloody minded and well, rude to you. You have been very good to me and I've had no right to act like I have. And now I owe you my life."

He laughed now, humor lighting his face slightly, "I understand you have other priorities, Belle. No matter what you think of me. I am still human."

I laughed slightly, feeling suddenly light headed. Perhaps it was the feeling of tension being lifted between us. And although my body ached and it stung to move, I was almost at peace.

Seeing I still felt drowsy, he excused himself and I was alone. I felt like the clouds had cleared in front of my eyes and I could finally see behind the bravado and the show that was Gaston. I had hated his arrogance and his womanizing ways, his crude behavior and his ignorance towards others. In my mind Gaston was a selfish horrid person. Yet I could see all the things he had given me, all the help and support I could have asked for. And I was too foolish and stubborn to appreciate him. He had a side to him that was generous and forgiving.

With a sigh, I realized that he could be someone I could at the very least tolerate. I knew I didn't love him, that was certain, but I could learn to like him, if I gave him a chance. I resolved to make more of an effort to be tolerant towards him.

As I drifted back into sleep, flashes of the previous nights events exploded in my head. I saw what had happened; I heard the wolves snarling, felt Gaston's arms around me. And I saw the creatures tortured eyes.


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A week passed since that night and, although Gaston and I led relatively separate lives, the barricade splinted with ice, that I had placed between us, began to thaw. If we passed one another in the long corridors of his estate, I would no longer glare pointedly at the wall but look him in the eye and smile. Most of the day I would spend with my father.

It was still very difficult to see him in so much pain, but I thanked my stars over and over that he was getting no worse. Seeing that he was not deteriorating so quickly gave me a spark of hope that as soon as I could get it, the money would help him live a little while longer. I had taken to reading to him now. I was no longer alone in my happiness which cheered me more. Together we would spend an afternoon dealing with wizards and fighting dragons. I felt more at peace now than I had in such a long time.

And each night, as I slept, I saw the beast's eyes staring at me with such fear and intensity it scared me. During those long dark nights thoughts of it plagued me. What was it? Where did it come from? And why had it looked at me as if…as if it was screaming for help? This scared me more than anything. In my mind it had appeared almost human. But it couldn't be. Could it?

After a particularly restless night in which I dreamt the creature had sat at the end of my bed, staring at me, I decided to ask Gaston if he knew anything of it. I knocked on the great oak door to his office, a place I had not yet ventured, and waited for his reply.

"Come in," a voice boomed and I heaved the huge door open. Inside was decorated much the same as the rest of the house, dark furnishings, red leather and lots of deer mounted on the walls. I tried not to stare at these and approached the giant oak desk that Gaston sat behind.

"What can I do for you," he met my eyes and grinned.

I didn't quite know where to begin and I stammered, my cheeks pink with discomfort, "Gaston? I saw something that night when I was out in the woods, before the wolves…and…well, I'm not sure what it was."

"Was it an animal?"

I flushed again at my uncertainty, "I…I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, "not sure"? Either it was an animal or it wasn't," he raised an eyebrow at me, amused, no doubt, at my sudden uncertainty.

"Well," I breathed, trying my best to recall what I saw, "It was huge. Covered in fur, like a wolf, but much bigger. The way it moved though, was almost human like. And he…"

"He?"

"_It_, looked at me as though it wanted me to help. It was bizarre and I was wondering if anything like that had been seen around here before?" As I spoke I saw something flash through Gaston's eyes but I was unable to make sense of what it was. His jaw clenched slightly but his smile never faltered.

"I can't say I have heard anything Belle," he moved out of his chair and came to stand in front of me, "But if you are worried then I could have a look when I leave for the hunt tomorrow."

I thought for a moment, wondering what he would do if he found the creature. Would he hurt it? "No, it was just strange. I'll leave you now. Thank you for your time." I left the room, still as confused about what I saw. As I was gently shutting the heavy door behind me I heard a faint chuckle escape Gaston's lips and an almost contented sigh. Does he know what is out there?


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My mind was still not settled as I the mysterious creature pervaded my thoughts almost every waking hour. I had hoped that Gaston may have been able to shed some light on the situation but his apparent lack of knowledge frustrated me further. The lack of closure allowed the beast to roam in my mind, clawing at my attention and irritating my curiosity. Even the time I spent with my father was interrupted by this thing.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"Belle?" my father's voice broke my daydream, "Are you ok? You seem a little...distracted these past few days."

Although I wasn't surprised he had noticed my strange distance, I felt a jolted, "Nothing, Papa. I'm fine."

My attempt to brush away his comments didn't stand, "I know you Belle. Something is amiss and I would like to know what has you so completely preoccupied."

"It's nothing papa..." I locked eyes with him and my guard withered. I couldn't lie to him, "I saw something, that night in the woods, and I can't forget about it. I have no idea what I saw but it keeps coming to me. I can't shake off his eyes, papa."

"Whose eyes?" his brow furrowed into a deep crease of concern.

"I have no idea. It was like a wolf but so much bigger. But it moved almost like a man. And when he looked at me, it was like he was trying to speak to me. But I wasn't scared. I felt like...like I knew him."

My father's eyes were dark with worry. I wondered if he thought I was going mad. Perhaps I was, but I knew what I had seen and how I couldn't let go of him, of his eyes.

"I'm not sure what you saw, Belle, but if there is something like that out there, you need to stay away from the woods," he shifted slightly, grimacing as he did so. His pain made me mimic his wince.

"I will, papa. I just...I dream about the whole thing. I feel him looking at me wherever I go. What's the matter with me? Why can't I forget about him?"

His sigh deepened, "My darling, you are spending too much time caring for me and worrying. Perhaps you need to take a walk into town every now and again. Leave the grounds for five minutes. Be young and happy."

"But I am..."

"Hush child. You need your own life too," he yawned as he spoke, "I'm tired. Go out and do something to take your mind of this...thing."

A smiled softly, before kissing his forehead briefly, "Sleep well, papa."

I left the room quietly, and sauntered to my favourite place in the house. The Library. As I opened my latest fantasy, I felt life melt away and soon I could no longer feel the piercing eyes on me. I was roused from my world by a growling that would have curdled anyone's blood. The sounds of growling and whimpering sparked a fear in me, making my feet pelt across to a long window overlooking the grounds. My eyes scanned the darkness frantically trying to decipher something, anything that would. I could feel my breathing becoming erratic and my heart pounded in my ears.

And then I saw Gaston and a few of his lackeys dragging something across the grass. They must have caught something in the hunt, but my stomach twisted, not wanting to know what they had bound up. A roar stabbed at the night sky, reaching towards me and I allowed a gasp to escape my lips. No.

I fled down the great staircase, feeling like I would never reach the outside. I burst through the heavy doors as fast as I could and ran towards where I had last seen Gaston. The noise was almost unbearable. I could see them now too and my blood was pulsing so hard I thought I might burst before even reached them. A howl of pain grabbed for me, compelling me to keep running. Oh God! Please don't let them hurt him. Please, I begged as loud as I could without screaming.

My uneven panting made Gaston turn around, looked me in the eye and I saw him grin slightly. I felt anger boil up inside me as I got closer. How could he smile? What right has he to be happy when he was being so malicious?

"Belle," his voice was loud with triumph, "Have you come to see our catch? Quite a prize we bagged ourselves today."

"But...what the..." confusion forced my words to catch in my throat, choking me.

And then I saw it. Gaston's prize. It was my creature, chained and forced along with whips, being dragged into a dungeon like space. Oh no! The pain was like a knife slicing into my side. As he struggled I saw the pain that had haunted me for so many nights. His eyes were on mine, deep and penetrating. And I felt my heart crack.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night, I sat, shuddering violently, in my bed trying my best not to let the tears fall from my eyes. I could not sleep, as each time I closed my eyes images of the beast being dragged into the dungeon assaulted my mind. And each time the memories smashed into my mind, tears and deep burning sobs shook my body. What I had seen disgusted me, the thoughts making my stomach churn. I frantically scrubbed the tears from my eyes once again, scratching my face, leaving deep red marks on the soft skin.

Oh God! I prayed silently. Please, please help me figure something out. Please help me persuade Gaston to let the creature free. But I knew my prayers were useless. My future husband was extremely pleased with himself, smugness radiating from him as he had led me back into the house. His celebratory mood had also covered up my obvious anguish too, as he barely recognised any difference.

I felt it now, by body was too exhausted to carry on and slumped against my pillows, my limbs feeling like dead weights, sinking deeper. But my mind did not slow down as the thoughts came flooding back. I was too drained to fight them off. I had tried my best to beg Gaston to free him, almost screaming at him. He hadn't listened. As the beast roared in pain, my begging ceased, the agony of the sight caught in my throat and choked me. All the while, I could feel his eyes burning into me. Gaston had just laughed at my hysterics, boomed something about being tired and led me into the house.

And finally I drifted into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep.

As I awoke the next morning, I felt a clarity that would have been almost comforting had it not been for the fact I was positive I would not be able to help. I dressed quickly and, after spending a short time with my father, dashed to see Gaston. As I entered his office for the second time that week, his smug grin widened.

"Belle," his voice was soft and his eyes sparkled.

I couldn't decipher the reason behind his jubilance and it unnerved me slightly. Why was this creature so important to him?

"Gaston, I...I've something I need to ask you," I raised my hand to stop him speaking, "Please don't interrupt or I doubt I'll be able to say it. I wondered if you would be able to let the beast go. You can hunt for anything else, but I just can't bear to see it lock up. He's in agony, Gaston." I breathed, tears brimming my eyes. As the words fell from my mouth, I noticed the easy smile that had lit his face had become slightly tense and the sparkle in his eyes had faded.

"Are you quite finished?" it was hard to work out whether his voice was annoyed or amused. My eyes flickered downwards, already feeling defeat wash over me, "I am not letting this _thing_ go. Not only is it a wonderful discovery, my sweet, but the end to a very, very long hunt. It is going to bring us a lot of money."

"But...I don't need money..." I trailed off as he laughed.

"Yes you do," his smug smile returned, "I doubt very much you would be here if you didn't need money."

The comments stung me into silence. I fought with myself, trying to disagree but I couldn't. Embarrassment burned my cheeks and I had to stare at the floor to stop the shame choking me. A small laugh escaped his lips . My eyes were still intently studying the wood floor as he shifted to lean against the huge desk, so very close to me.

"I thought not," his voice was flat, "I have been hunting this monster for years now and thanks to you I finally have it."

My own voice was barely audible, "But what will you do with him."

A large hand gently touched my arm, trying to reassure, "Belle. I promise I won't hurt him. We're going to sell him, or lend him to side shows for a fee, naturally. What does this thing mean to you that you would beg for his release?"

The dumbfounded silence pierced the room, as I tried to form some coherent thoughts. But hideous visions of the travelling circus' that passed through the villages every now and again throbbed before my eyes. The whips and the pain the creatures were in. The abuse. It was torture.

"No," I whispered, tears blinding me again.

A sigh escaped Gaston's lips and through my tears I could see confusion and frustration forming in his dark eyes. He didn't understand. How could he? I felt my feet moving beneath me and I wasn't sure how until I released the reassuring hand that was on my arm hand become tight and was leading me to the door.

"I'll be busy today, Belle. I'm sure I will see you at dinner," he said, his voice gruff. And with that I was out of his office. The tormented visions of the beast's eyes were replaced by those of the horrid things that his future held.


	7. Chapter 9

The next week proved to get more difficult. The icy barricade I had tried my best to defrost began to grow again. My persistence over the release of the creature did nothing to warm Gaston to me, and his stubbornness angered me further. The isolation of this frustration grew inside me, forcing me to lash out at the people who didn't deserve it.

"Belle, I…I'm worried about you," my father's weak voice filtered through my consciousness.

My eyes snapped quickly to look at him, "Why?" I couldn't help the annoyance that stained my voice.

Although he was getting weaker by the day, he managed to push himself to a sitting position. The struggle to do so, pained me as his breathing came harder and faster, his arms shook with the sheer effort and sweat formed across his forehead. Guilt washed over me in this instant as I knew me inexplicable obsession with the beast was forcing me further away from what was truly important.

"You are letting this decision rule your life," he coughed between breaths, "You cannot change his mind. What does it mean to you? What does it matter?"

"I…I'm so sorry, papa," I felt unwanted tears sting my eyes, "I can't explain it. But I know it is unspeakably cruel to hurt this creature. I just know it."

"I just don't understand it Belle."

A sigh escaped my lips, "I know. Neither do I. I know this shouldn't bother me."

"Have you even seen it close?" he wondered.

"No," I mumbled. I have been too afraid to get to close to him. I couldn't bear knowing him before he was taken into hell.

"Perhaps you should. It may well put your mind at rest."

*****************

My heart was pounding in my chest, beating against my rib cage as I walked through the grounds that afternoon. I had been trying to avoid this but papa was right. My opinions may change; my feelings might lessen as I am around the creature. After all, it is ridiculous to feel this strong bond chaining me to him after seeing him so briefly. Yet I couldn't stop the anxiety reaching up into my throat and restricting my breathing.

I turned the corner, my feet being swallowed by the thick snow that was settling on the ground. Fortunately, my mind was too concerned with what was only a moment away that I couldn't feel the cold biting up my legs, turning them a painful blue. I realized now my lips were turning the same shade, quivering, although I couldn't be sure if it were just the cold or my own fear.

And suddenly, I could see him, huddled deep in the corner of his cell. He was not looking at me, but I could still see the pain that shone in his mesmerizing eyes. And just as quickly as I had noticed the blistering cold, it melted away leaving me with nothing but the creature in front of me. In a few seconds, I was there, my hands curled round the bars, staring at the beast that had haunted my every waking moment since I had first seen him. The sound that escaped my lips alerted the beast, and a deep warning growl escaped through his teeth. Yet it would have frightened anyone else, I did not flinch away. How could I? I knew he posed no threat to me and the pain I could see proved beyond doubt he was terrified of me.

Without thinking, I reached my hand through the bars towards him, "I'm Belle," my voice was much more confident than I felt, "I…I won't harm you."

It felt like an eternity as my hand clutched at thin air. Eventually, I saw a realization cross the creature's mind and he relaxed from his defensive stance, standing tall. I had to hold back a gasp at his sheer size, trying not to scare him again. As my hand started to tremble, he placed his gigantic hand, soft with masses of fur into mine. The feel of it forced me to smile with relief and as I looked up into the beast's eyes, they too were radiating with joy.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The harsh winter air whipped around me yet I barely noticed it stinging my cheeks as I concentrated on the feel of fur, so warm it almost melted me right into the snow. I was trying to speak but the words were not coming out, weighing down my tongue. What was stopping me? I had spent nearly every waking hour imagining the things I would say to the creature, but nothing happened. As the seconds passed, I could feel a strange tension growing between us, sparking through the air. It was only then I realized something else was flashing through the hypnotic blue eyes, something that was far from joy. And suddenly, my hand was filled with nothing but a hard emptiness.

"What…" my confusion finally forced a sound from my mouth. It was met by a small grunt. Had I hurt him? "I…I'm so sorry. Did I do something? Please don't think…" Think what, my mind asked. I closed my eyes with frustration as the beast retreat into his corner, watching me still, his ice blue eyes never leaving me. "Please," I reached my hand through the bars again, but he moved further away. I took a deep breath and decided to start again. "Do you remember me? I'm Belle. I saw you…in the forest. I…"

"Belle?" a low sound, almost a growl, escaped his lips and I gasped. He can speak! What in God's name is this creature? Once my breathing had returned to normal, I attempted to speak again.

"Yes. Belle. Do you…remember me?"

After a few moments, he relaxed his pose and moved towards the bars once again, "Yes."

A smile formed on my lips, though I couldn't explain why, "I'm sorry I frightened you."

"You didn't," he barked a laugh, "I…I thought I had repulsed you."

The more he spoke, I felt my fascination growing, "Why would you think that?"

"You…couldn't even speak at the sight of me," I couldn't quite tell under the masses of fur whether his brow had furrowed at this. He was truly mesmerizing, scary in some ways, yet unfathomably wonderful to look at. I knew most people would have run by know, called someone to save them from the talking monstrosity but I knew he wasn't that. I just wasn't sure what…what he was.

"What..." I was unsure how to broach the question but, I needed to know, "What are you? You aren't an animal, but…I've never heard of anything like you before."

A silence followed that could have been deafening. My heart thudded, waiting for his reaction, unsure if he would even answer me. It felt like an eternity as I watched the horror pass through his eyes. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until he began to speak and I exhaled.

"I am…was…a human," his gruff voice shook, his voice slow as if to keep himself steady, "I am being punished for what I did. And this," he angrily gestured to his fur, "is my prison until…"

"Until what?" I breathed.

His eyes shot back to mine, stabbing at me so violently I had to avert my gaze momentarily, "Until nothing…What I did, who I was, I deserve to be here. I am a monster. I'll look like one forever."

"I don't think you look like a monster," my voice was like a mouse in comparison to his feral snarl, "You are still a human."

A growl rippled from deep in his chest, "I'm not! Look at me," he rose to his full height in defiance. I could feel my eyes widen as he bared himself in front of me. I took a step away from the bars, still l kept my eyes on his, hoping my anxiety would not break through my outwardly confident exterior. I noticed how hard he was breathing, self loathing forcing the rage out. Of course he was shockingly angry, yet I knew it was not at me. The regret that flashed through his eyes kept me relaxed and stopped my feet from bolting back to the house. I knew, deep inside, I was safe here. No matter how strong he was, no matter how much frustration and fear rippled below his surface, waiting to bubble over any second, he could not make himself harm me.

"I am," my deliberately slow answer floated out, "and I see a man," he flinched at this, "who is so scared and angry that he has to lash out at the only person here, who wants to help you."

This seemed to calm him down, as his great mass slunk back down, squatting till he was level with me again. Hope rose in my chest yet I kept my eyes focused on his. They were truly beautiful, deep blue pools, so hypnotic; I wasn't sure when I would be able to tear my eyes away. Yet behind them, the pain still throbbed, his wounds too fresh. Why was he like this?

"What is your name?" I felt the need to push him.

"I…I don't have one," he looked away.

"Please, I…"

"No," a soft warning growl interrupted me, "I am a beast, so call me that."

"But what was your human name," I felt my stubbornness rising. Really the wrong moment!

"I…don't…have…one," he repeated. His voice was steel.

"But…"

This was the last straw, "Leave Belle. Don't come back."

"But…"

"Get out of here! Don't put it past me, I will kill you," he roared in my face. I flinched slightly, but I didn't run. I held his eye contact as I wandered away from him. As I turned the corner, my hand flew to my mouth and I tried not to let the sobs come out too loud. Would he kill me? Could he?


	9. Chapter 11

**Hi. I would just like to thank everyone who is following this story and my reviewers. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 11

Dinner that evening didn't involve much conversation. Not that this came as a surprise to me. Gaston spoke briefly of his day and I mentioned few details of my own. We sat at opposite ends of the table, slowly eating our meals, with a few inane comments about how nice it was, but nothing of substance. I understood he did not want to discuss anything important with me, knowing I was more than likely to object. I knew that he was trying his best but it didn't appease me. It was only this that reminded me we were to be married in two weeks, and he would probably like to keep the stormy sea that brewed between us as still as possible until the wedding was over.

My eyes wandered to the window frequently throughout dinner. What was he doing? Slowly freezing to death, my mind thought. His threats rung in my ears, yet I knew that I would return to him. How could I not? No matter what his fate concealed, he did not deserve to suffer alone. In a strange way, a feeling of peace washed over me when I thought of the beast (I could call him nothing but that, for now), yet I could not explain it.

"Belle?" Gaston's deep voice broke through my reverie.

My head jerked back in his direction, reality reasserting itself, "yes, Gaston?"

"Were you listening?" his eyes held no accusations, not giving my temper chance to flare.

"Sorry," I shook my head, "what was it?"

A gentle smile touched his lips, "I was just saying that I'm going away for a week or so. I have some affairs to deal with. Is that okay?"

It seemed slightly peculiar that he would ask my permission, if that is what it was, yet I softened slightly. It was reassuring that he cared enough to let me know he would not be around, "Of course, Gaston. Thank you for informing me." Our conversations still seemed slightly formal, but we both acknowledged it was the best way for us, whilst we were still learning to understand one another.

"I'll be in my office, if you need anything this evening," he rose to leave, "Goodnight, Belle."

I answered with my own smile, "Goodnight, Gaston. Will I see you tomorrow before you leave?"

"If you wish," his eyes lit up as he left the room. It occurred to me, as I sipped my wine, that had the situation with the Beast never occurred, we were certainly on our way to being companions. I could not use the term lovers, because I doubted that I would truly ever love him. Yet I could try and be the next best thing for him. I would try and be his wife.

***

The snow had stopped, yet the ground was still thick as I stepped out for the second time that day. The starlight lit my way, the moonlight gleamed off the white blanket that caressed the ground. The night was eerily still, as I waded through the snow. So still, in fact, I could almost hear a rumbling, steadily rising and falling. I knew he was sleeping. I was sure if he were awake, he would be able to hear my heartbeat thudding through my ribcage. Knowing he was at least in a comfortable enough state to sleep made the knot in my stomach relax slightly.

And there he was. Curled deep in the corner of his prison, his great mass rising and falling with each deep breath. I watched him for a few moments, a smile creeping onto my face and a contented sigh escaping my lips.

"Belle?" his low growl made me stomach twist back into its knot once more.

It was hard to speak for a moment, but as soon as I could get one out, the rest came gushing out too, "Yes. I…I know you told me not to come back but I thought you might be hungry and cold. So I brought some things," I gestured unnecessarily at the basket on my arm, "I'm so sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to upset you. I am just…" it took a while for the right word to come to me, "…drawn to you. And I don't know if I can really stay away."

Silence rung in the air once more, and my breathing caught, almost scared about his reaction. The sound of his movement broke the quiet and those penetrating eyes were on mine once more. He took a breath, "I'm glad you came back."

"Are you hungry?" I placed the basket in front of the bars and watched him lean forward slowly, trying to decipher if it was mistrust that clouded his eyes. He finally dragged out an apple, blood red in the moonlight. "I really didn't mean to upset you," I started again.

"I know," he mumbled, tossing the apple core to the corner and reaching back for more, "I really didn't mean to threaten you."

"I know," I replied, a small smile crossing my lips. It seemed impossible that the conversation between us could be so easy. I didn't really even know who or what he was. A firm resolution passed through my mind as I stood watching him slowly devouring each morsel in the basket; I would do my best to save this man, whether it is from Gaston or the self-hatred that I could see bubbled so close to the surface.

As he looked back up at me, I realized I had been staring at him for too long. My gaze flickered back to the empty basket and my smile deepened, "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Thank you," his voice was earnest, and the smile in his voice was evident, "Belle?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated slightly, deliberating over his words. Without thinking, I stepped towards the bars and ran my hand over the soft fur on his hand, curled tight around the bars that separated us. He was so warm against the cold night, I almost sighed with pleasure. Although I had no idea what my intention for the action was, a certain comfort washed over him and he spoke once more.

"Do you know what is going to happen to me?"

I froze. Of course I knew. Or at least I knew what horrors were planned for him. My eyes were wide, staring, seeing nothing but the pleading in his. My stomach was knotting as my mind raced, my heart bounding in my ears. And my blood ran icy cold.


End file.
